User blog:Almondassistant/An intro!
Hey spooky bitches, it's ya boi Kev! About me as a person: *'Name:' Evelyn "Kevyn" Goodchild *'Sex:' Female *'Age: '''14 *'Grade:' 9 *'Eye color: Blue *'''Zodiac: Astrological sign of Leo, Chinese year of the Monkey *'Location:' PA, USA *'Favorite music genres:' EDM, Progressive House, Melodic Dubstep, DnB, Drumstep, Chillhop, Lo-Fi, J-pop, Breakbeat, Electro-Swing, Gorillaz (They're their own genre honestly) *'Favorite Games: '''DBH, Animal Crossing series, Pokemon, Roblox, TES series, Fallout, FNAF, Spore, SCP, Undertale/Deltarune, Homestuck *'Favorite Shows: ' Aggretsuko, Santa Clarita Diet, Good Behavior, Hetalia, Voltron, Invader Zim, The Walking Dead, Z-Nation, Kakegurui *'Interests and Talents: Song-mixing/producing, Drawing, singing, playing guitar, figure skating, building/taking apart/designing electronic trinkets, eating, sleeping, writing, sobbing hysterically, loving my boyfriend *'''Other important things: '''I have blue hair. That's all. '''About my writing style: I like writing about body horror, emotional horror, tech/glitch pastas, robots, lab experiments/hospital, murder, and psychedelic horror. My style is very casual, with big words strewn about. Weaknesses: ''' *I'm very descriptive, and this tends to slow down the stories I write. *I also make intricate plots that sometimes become so confusing, I forget what the initial idea was. The pastas I'll post here will be very straight-line in their progression. *I over-edit. What I mean is, sometimes, being a perfectionist, I edit my words so much that I mutate the story into something that's hardly readable. That's also called being self-conscious. *I think of a good starting-point for a story, and then get stranded. *I'm a credit-whore. If I help with something, even a little, I'm gonna ask for people to credit whatever I did. I annoy myself with this, even. *If I reference anything, my work ends up being very similar to it. '''Works that influence me: *Dogscape. Just... Dogscape. *Reitanna Seishin's 'Muffins' series. *Stephen King's 'Mercedes Killer' trilogy (Because of course I'm influenced by Stephen King). *"Jvk1166z.esp" *"Russian Sleep Experiment" *"Holes" *'Sara is Missing', (Jacksepticeye played it here) *- Doki Doki Literature Club *- FNAF, unsurprisingly *- The Walking Dead, Santa Clarita Diet, Z-Nation, and related zombie shows *- Highly detailed/stylized animes like Tokyo Ghoul and Kakegurui Ideas for future works: *LOTS of blood and guts, maybe a world made of nothing but flesh (DOGSCAPE MUCH?) *Trauma *Gruesome, foul treatment *Emotional spiraling, to a point where someone has become 'broken'. *Isolation and imprisonment as a method of torture *Creative ways of killing *Necrophilia *Someone who gains powerful abilities and deconstructs society through murder or terror *Torture before murder (Thanks Muffins, very cool!) *Obsession *'Joint-Operations', aka two antagonists working together *Hallucinations *Sleepwalking *Dreams that slowly seep into reality/victim's everyday life *Poisoning *Extreme anxiety (inspired by my own experiences) *Things that evoke that weird feeling between discomfort and grief when you think of something really terrible (I find that feeling to be thrilling when prompted correctly). *Ruining someone's life so much, they have absolutely nothing left to be taken except their own life, yet they live on *Teeth, or a monster with large fangs/many maws *Weird dreamscapes and future worlds in ruin (Like Dogscape) *A massively distributed object or digital file that subconsciously effects the brain and drives the victim(s) mad *Antagonist justifying their actions and believing they are doing it for the greater good *Living in a still/porcelain/plastic world (DID I MENTION I LOVE WRITING ABOUT GORE??) Anything I missed and would like to (or not like to) hear about me? Don't be afraid to ask! I don't bite, I promise! Category:Blog posts